The Painful Inevitable
by Bem3373
Summary: When Sherlock is abducted and tortured for information, he refuses to say anything. But what happens when Irene Adler is brought into the picture? Warning: Some chapters are bloody
1. How It Began

The Painful Inevitable

**I Don't Own ANYTHING.**

Sherlock Holmes walks down the crowded street, picking up buns and rice along the way.

He notices the smell of paprika on the baker and the smell of tobacco on the postman.

He bumps into a woman accidentally and apologizes before noticing the woman.

"Hello Ms. Adler." She smiles with an amused expression and replies "Well hello Sherlock. Still sliding along in life I see."

Sherlock frowns, feeling insulted. "Still whoring your way through life I see." He retorts, then instantly regrets his words as he sees her face fall.

"Very well Holmes. Have a good day." Her words are dripping with venom as she turns on her heel and walks away.

He silently questions if he should follow her, but decides that that would only make things worse.

He, too, turns around and leaves the street, headed towards his apartment.

Once he reaches the building, he enters, careful to avoid his nanny.

He goes into his room and begins to strum on his violin, replaying the conversation over and over again in his head.

Irene hurries away from Sherlock angrily. She knows that she shouldn't have poked fun at his actions, but he had no right to say that!

She makes her way to a block before her hotel before she notices 3 men trailing her.

She failed to notice them out of her rage, and she curses herself for it, before heading into a secluded alley to take care of them.

They fall into the trap, entering the alley behind her. What she doesn't expect, however, is the three men already in the alley.

They surround her, and she grabs her secret dagger preparing to strike.

One of the thugs grabs her wrist, and twists it, forcing her to drop the knife. One of them grabs one arm, and another grabs another. One man keeps watch at the entrance of the alley.

One man with black hair pulls a knife out and holds it to her throat, but she frees her right arm and punches him across the face. The man grabs her arm again, and the furious black haired man strikes her across the face, and then punches her in the stomach at least 4 times.

She leans forward, gasping for breath, as one man holds a handkerchief to her face, and the smell of chloroform fills her nose, bringing her to a deep state of unconsciousness.

Sherlock is awakened from his nap when his nanny comes to his room and yells that there's someone at the door for him. He mutters under his breath and goes down the stairs.

He's still groggy from his slumber, which keeps him from noticing the obvious signs of danger.

As he opens the door a black haired man smiles and claims to be a perfume salesman. He takes out a perfume bottle and sprays his face with it.

Sherlock notices too late the smell of chloroform, and he falls asleep into the man's waiting arms, only to be dragged into a shade-drawn carriage.

**So what do you think? Do you want more?**


	2. Neverending Pain

The Painful Inevitable Chapter 2

**This chapter's a bit violent, but I have to say that it's going to get worse **

**Some of the things they say will seem out of character, but I'm not them so I can't always be correct!  
>PS: I don't live in Europe, or wherever Sherlock is, so I just said Prime Minister, sorry if anything's incorrect!<strong>

"Sherlock Holmes. Nice to meet you." Sherlock opens his eyes slowly, to see the 'salesman' in front of him, holding a knife.

Holmes looks up into his eyes and says "How can I help you?"

"Well. First off, you can tell me what you know about the Prime Minister's niece, Samantha."

Sherlock briefly remembers meeting her at a party, and her slipping him a note. Samantha had asked Sherlock to send a message to the Police Captain, which he had done, but he didn't see how she was an important person.

"I don't know who you're talking about." He lies coolly.

"Well. You see, I know that you're lying. I know for a fact that you talked to her at the Prime Minister's personal birthday party, and that she told you something in confidence about the Police Captain. I just need to know what she told you, and then you're free to leave."

Sherlock's eyebrows rise before he states "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The man with black hair frowns, and calls over a teenage boy. "Yes Arthur?" The teenage boy asks, and 'Arthur' replies "Give me my tools."

A few minutes later, the young boy hands him a cloth wrapped bundle, which Arthur then unwraps to show a variety of knifes, scalpels, and hammers.

Arthur smiles evilly before removing a scalpel and sliding it up Sherlock's arm from his wrist to his elbow. Blood pools from the cut, and Arthur begins on his other arm.

Two hours later, Sherlock is a bloody mess. His face and body is full of bruises and cuts, and he can hardly breathe. He still hasn't said anything about Samantha, but he's losing stubbornness by the minute.

Arthur glares at Sherlock before smiling. Sherlock's attention is drawn to Arthur, and he hears Arthur say "I see that we need some extra incentive."

Sherlock frowns as Arthur lifts him up onto a wooden chair, which he is then chained to. Arthur leaves the room through a steel door, and then Holmes hears a sound that he's never heard before.

It's a scream, but it's unlike any scream that he's heard before. It's angry, but still full of pain.

Pulled through the door is a disheveled Irene Adler. Her dress is dirty and torn in multiple areas, and her hands are red and puffy, with her wrists rope burned and bleeding.

Her face, however, is the worst. She has a black eye, a red, bruising cheek, a cut along her jaw line, and a busted lip.

She is dragged to Sherlock, but she refuses to meet his eyes. She seems, almost ashamed.

Arthur throws her onto the ground at Sherlock's feet, and says "I'll give you 20 minutes to think things over. If you don't speak then, then I'm going to have a little fun with her."

He smiles and leaves, but not before tossing a key at Irene. She looks at the key, and Sherlock says "It's to my chains."

She nods and scoots over to his chair, and unlocks the chains. Once he's free he immediately goes down onto the ground and puts his arms around Irene.

He usually wouldn't be so comforting, but he's never seen her so hurt and scared.

She pushes him away and says bitterly "I don't need you to comfort me. I'm alright." Sherlock doesn't respond, and instead gently takes her hands in his hands and looks at them closely.

"What did they do?" He asks. "They rubbed them raw with sandpaper until they bled and then put them in lemon juice."

Sherlock becomes angry, and says "Well I have to tell them what they want to know now."

"You can't!" She replies.

"Do you have any idea what he'll do to you if I don't tell him?" She looks down and doesn't say anything for a few moments.

Finally, she says "Then come up with a plan. You can't tell him anything."

Sherlock shakes his head and says "You are the most outright stubborn woman I've ever met. Damn it, alright. But the first moment he lays a hand on you, I'm not going to hold back."

She nods in agreement, and then they both hear the sound of the door opening. Arthur enters the dark room and smiles at them both.

"By my calculations we both have 10 minutes left." Sherlock says, and Arthur raises his eyes brows before retorting "By my calculations, I don't give a damn. Now, have you made your decision? Are you going to tell me what I want to know?"

Irene cuts off Sherlock's reply by stating "No, He's not going to tell you anything."

Arthur looks at Irene angrily and says "I don't remember asking you anything you sloppy bitch." Irene glares at him and Sherlock attempts to stand, but the pain in his body keeps him from doing so.

"Very well." The black haired man says shortly, before yanking on Irene's arm and dragging her across the room to a chair.

He shoves her onto the chair, and out of nowhere two men appear and tie her hands. Another man dressed in all black walks up to Sherlock as he is attempting to gain the strength to stand and defend Irene.

The man in black holds Sherlock down with minimum strength, angering the detective. He begins to scan the room, looking for some sort of weapon or escape, but there is none.

Meanwhile, Irene's hands are tied tightly, and she's hoisted up onto a lowering hook (Remember the pig/fire/bomb scene? The same way she was in that scene.), and then lifted onto the ground.

She groans with the pain in her shoulders and arms and she attempts to loosen the knot, but her struggles only make it tighter.

Arthur walks over to her and smiles at Sherlock before pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it. He places the cigarette into his mouth, and then begins to take deep breaths.

After smoking for a few moments, he holds the cigarette in his hands and says "This is your last chance Sherlock. Tell me what I want to know, or she will be hurt."

Sherlock feels the huge desire to tell him anything at all to free Irene, but he knows that they will be killed anyway, and that escape is the only way out of this.

Taking his silence as his answer, Arthur reaches up to Irene's shoulder and grabs it roughly before pressing his burning cigarette into her flesh. All Holmes can hear are her muffled screams, and her yelling curses.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN….. There's more, I promise! I have a 9 hour drive tomorrow, so I'll be writing A LOT, but I'll probably just update it all at once so you won't have to wait long! Please review!**


	3. He Got Away

The Painful Inevitable Chapter 3

**Now I may update twice today, because I've got some chapters saved up, but I probably won't update all of tomorrow, but a lot of chapters will be waiting for you on Saturday!**

**I really appreciate all of the story alerts and favorites, but please review! Reviews really make my day and help me to write faster! Also: I'm going to try some POVs, so don't get confused, I'll have their name above their POVs. **

Irene

I scream when the cigarette hits my skin. The flesh burns, and I can't help the noise from escaping from my lips.

I wish I had controlled myself, because Arthurs face turns into a giddy smile, and I glace at Sherlock to see him angrier than ever before.

Sherlock, even when angry, always keeps his composure, and he never shows emotion. I had never seen Sherlock so outright, human.

Arthur wraps his arm around my waist and starts rubbing my curves seductively. I try to kick him, but Arthur grabs my leg before it can reach him and pulls out a knife.

I hear Sherlock yell "NO!" before Arthur, instead of cutting me, cuts my dress up a slit, exposing my bare leg up to my thigh.

Somehow, Sherlock looks even angrier. Arthur lets go of my waist and instead gropes my thigh.

I attempt to kick him again, but he grabs my leg again and, after being handed handcuffs, cuffs my ankles together, and then attaches a heavy weight to the handcuffs.

Adding extra weight to me causes my shoulders to burn even more than before. I moan under the pain, and Arthur's eyes twinkle.

He pulls out a cigarette cutter and takes my hand. Right after he places my finger inside the razor sharp hole, I start breathing heavily, and Sherlock yells across the room "I'll tell you anything!"

Arthur grins, and releases my hand. I can't take him telling anything to this asshole, so I say "Don't Sherlock!"

In a flash, Arthur is in front of me, striking me across the face, bruising the other cheek. Sherlock attempts to stand again, but the man keeps him down.

"Don't make me mad again. Do you understand?" He grabs my chin, and forces me to look into his pitch black eyes.

I nod slightly, and he releases my chin and walks over to Sherlock, where they begin talking. Arthur laughs loudly at one point, and then he motions to one of his 'minions' and suddenly I'm on the ground.

I hear a loud crack as my knee drops to the cold concrete, and pain shatters up my leg. I scream, and Sherlock finally gets up, since Arthur motions for the man to let him by.

Sherlock reaches me in a few moments, despite his pain, and he cradles me in his arms. "My job is done. Release us now."

Arthur laughs out loud. "Release you? I don't think so. Here's my plan: Take her, oh, and then her life (He laughs cruelly), and then I kill you."

I can't take it anymore. I begin to sob. It felt so odd, because I usually kept my emotions inside, to be emotional when I was alone.

Sherlock wraps his arms around me protectively, and prepares to fight them off. However, before he can do anything, a huge 'boom' sounds, and the door is blown off by a cloud of smoke.

In comes Watson holding a pistol, and 5 other policemen. Arthur seemingly disappears into the smoke, but all 20 of his men are captured.

Watson hurries over to me and picks me up in his arms, seeing as Sherlock can barely hold himself up.

We all leave the building, and I close my eyes to the blinding sunlight. I black out just as Watson puts me into a carriage headed for the hospital.

Sherlock

I can't erase my memory of her screams. Her body looks so tangled and broken on the hospital bed.

She's asleep now, but she whimpers occasionally. I remember being helpless. ME, Sherlock Holmes, helpless.

She whimpers again. I hold onto her hand, and tighten my grip.

She has a bruised rib, a cracked rib, she got stitches in her cut on her jaw, she has two bruised cheeks and one black eye, and her knee was badly sprained.

She looks so poor and pathetic, it kills me inside. She would hate for anyone, especially me to pity her.

Her eyes start to flutter open, but then they stay closed. I sit on the chair beside her, and try to fall asleep, but it's impossible, because I remember that Arthur got away.

**Sooooo do you want some more? Do you like it so far? Please review! I know that the chapter's short, but the day is still young, so I may just update again today!**


End file.
